welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
House Permissions
Did you mean: House, House Bills, Household, or House of Cards? House Permissions can be accessed by clicking the "Manage Permissions" button in the house tab, through the mailbox, or when you click on a player.. This will allow the player to change the permission level of anyone in the server. Throwing a party will invite everyone in the server, giving them "Guest" permissions. The owner of a plot can manage permissions by using the "Manage Permissions" bar in "My House", or they can interact with players and use the menu. Permissions None Players with this permission can only knock on doors and ring doorbells. They do not have much access to the house. This permission is automatically set for everybody, as this is considered a neutral permission. Guest Guests can open doors and interact with items, such as sitting on a couch or playing games on a computer. They cannot see the contents of a fridge or store food in a fridge. Guests can take food items, snack items, or flowers from display cases as well. Guests cannot open doors that are locked for guests by the owner, and they cannot build on plots. Guests cannot change pictures in houses either. This is the only permission where you have unique settings to lock various doors and prevent guests from using certain items. Roommate Currently, roommates have an additional ability to edit a plot in Build Mode, given a set budget by the owner only if "Roommate Building" is enabled in Settings. Roommates cannot sell items. Roommates can though, be able to change pictures in the owner's house, move objects and place items from the owner's inventory. In previous updates, roommates had the absolute highest permission you could ever get. They can use vehicles, open/use doors, see contents of a fridge, and store food in a fridge. By disabling roommate building in the settings menu they have the same permissions as guest, but can access all doors, whether they are locked or unlocked by the owner. The roommate permission is considered a neutral between a "guest" and "Co-Owner". You can say that you can use this permission with a trusted guest. Co-Owner Co-Owner has almost every permission the plot owner has, with the exception of being unable to pay house bills, change the house's name (file name), kick other players out, and change the plot permissions. They can build on plots with a set budget given by the owner and can also sell items in Build Mode, and they cannot build Blockbux items. This is currently the highest permission a single player can give. Blocked Players who are blocked cannot access the owner's plot, and a 'force field' alike to the one in build mode will surround their plot. This will prevent them from walking on your plot, as well as interacting with any nearby facilities. However, players can still view the plot and "stalk". This is to provide protection for the player. This force field is also used in Build Mode. Gallery ManagePermissions.png|The Manage Permissions GUI. Trivia * Parties will allow everybody (except for players who have party invites set to off) to teleport to your plot. ** The game will automatically toggle everyone's permission to "guest", unless if they already have a seperate permission. ** Blocked people can be invited to parties, but this will not change their permission. * The player can use phones to invite other players to their plot, which will automatically set them to 'guest'. *If you leave and rejoin a server while blocked, the force field around the house that blocked you will appear to be gone. **However, if you step foot onto the plot, you'll be kicked from the game. **This is an ongoing bug. Category:Game Functions Category:House